Beneath The Leaves
by CreativityCaged830
Summary: Leah loves her runs in the woods. They free her from the pitying stares of people on the reservation and from the awkwardness of being the freak she-wolf and the ex-girlfriend of the pack leader. Unfortunately they can't last forever. She's wished and wished to feel connected, find love and be able to move on. Will a fateful day in the woods grant her wish or make things worse?
1. Chapter 1

**I.D.N.O.T. I do not own Twilight, or any of the original works in the series written by Stephenie Meyer or any of the places, characters, and original plot lines contained therein. **

Chapter 1

The Day The World Stood Still

It was nearly eleven in the morning on a Saturday. My absolute favorite time to be out on patrol. Not. I'd been out since four, before the sun even had the chance to rise. Before it had even had the time to think about rising. It's Saturday and I don't even get to sleep in. But I am sure as hell not gonna complain. The last thing I need is for someone in the pack to whine to Sam saying I get special treatment because I'm a girl, and sometimes that means keeping my mouth shut and running some of the worst shifts.

At least it was a sunny day for once. At least I was getting off shift in a few minutes. And at least for the time being I was running alone. I let Jared off shift close to an hour ago; I couldn't take his obsessing over Kim anymore. Evidently they had a date planned for this afternoon and he was practically making me gag with all the lovey-dovey nonsense he kept thinking. Brady and Seth were due any minute. The runts of the litter almost always took the weekend shifts. The rest of us tried to cover as best as we could for them during the week to at least give them a chance to graduate.

I ran through the western side of our territory, close to the cliffs of the beach. There were a lot of small caves up here, which meant quite a few potential hiding places for filthy bloodsuckers. I bounded forward, really pushing my muscles, enjoying my morning run when suddenly I caught a scent that made my nose burn. It felt like how my nose stings right before I cry, not quite as strong as a vampire's trail, but it deserved to be checked out anyway. I quickly bounded at a tree and bounced to another to turn myself around. I slowly made my way back the way I had come, sniffing more intently. There! I stopped dead and turned to my right and to my left. I was standing smack on a hiking trail. It was terribly overgrown and barely visible, but a trail nonetheless.

What kind of leech used hiking trails? I thought, chuckling to myself, as I turned away. But then the wind blew and I got a fresh whiff of the scent. There was something vaguely familiar about that scent. If this was a Cullen…instantly I was off again. I wound down the trail, trusting my nose when it forked. As I went the smell got stronger, and it WAS familiar, but that was only the undertone. The rest of the scent was strange, definitely a new intruder. I slowed my pace, remembering to be cautious. If this was a rogue vampire I would need to be on my guard. Suddenly the trees thinned and there she was, sitting on the rocks of the cliffs, painting. I saw her stiffen, and realized that I was unknowingly emitting a low growl. No point in pretending that I wasn't here now. I crept out of the trees, keeping low to the ground, making sure that weight was evenly distributed, ready for whatever move I would need to make next.

The girl griped the sides of the rock she was sitting on. The wind blew and she shivered slightly, her auburn hair whipped with the breeze and I caught the smell of coconut and lilies. Coconut and lilies? I sniffed the air again and I realized what I was smelling – shampoo and perfume. The smell of leech was still there but just barely. I quit growling. It was evident now that this was no vampire, if she were the smell would be overwhelming even from this distance. She turned slowly around to face me and I looked her up and down.

She was wearing classic converse and skinny jeans paired with a turquoise v-neck shirt and a tight-fitting black zip-up jacket. A long silver tiered necklace dangled and shimmered in the sunlight. It threw specks of light up onto her face. Her skin was a pale cream, freckled across the cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Her shoulder length hair was layered with bangs that perfectly framed her face and drew my eyes up to hers. I froze. She had gorgeous, almond shaped eyes that were a swirl of blue green. I couldn't look away from them. They were so deep and warm. I could see her fear clearly in them as she stiffened again. And suddenly I couldn't bear to scare her. I sat and scratched behind my ears, letting my mouth loll open. It had the effect I wanted and she laughed softly, letting her fears dissolve for just that moment, before stiffening again. In that moment I was happy – I had made her laugh. I looked back at those eyes, getting more and more lost in them by the second. And that's when it hit me…

Shit.

**AN: Thank you so much for reading. Please review so I can hear what you think of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shift Change

Shit, shit, shit. It couldn't be, I thought. I need to get out of here. I could hear myself screaming inside my head to run away, back down the trail and get out of here before I really embarrassed myself. And yet as I was thinking that I could feel my legs slowly moving me toward the frightened girl. She was petrified. I could see her leaning back from me inch by inch as I advanced. I couldn't let her be scared of me. That would never do. So I turned and ran back to woods, just barely out of sight. I sat in the underbrush and stared at the girl as she heaved a great sigh and turned back to her painting.

She was really good. It was an ocean scene, and the complexity of the waves was almost perfect on the canvas. I sat and watched as she mixed the colors to create the blue tone she needed for the sun's highlight on the water and noticed that she had unusual bright pink and orange striped nails. I wonder if she did them herself. The wind blew again and she shuddered, zipping up her jacket. She looked back my way and I took the moment to study her face, not that I could ever forget it. Her eyes were definitely her most stunning feature. They were perfect almonds with thick long lashes framing the blue-green irises that had just a touch of warm honey brown around the pupil. She had high cheekbones, and a cute button nose. Her mouth was set perfectly, not too wide or too small, with the corners pulled up just ever so slightly. Her lips were glossed a raspberry pink. And I could swear the freckles that fell across her cheeks literally glittered in the sunlight. Wait…what was I thinking?! This was crazy! This was…

That's when I felt the consciousness enter my mind. Enough. I had to stop thinking like this if I was going to avoid ridicule. I forced myself to look away and shut the thoughts up in the corner of my mind. I ran towards the rendezvous point to meet Brady and Seth.

Crap. Seth.

He knew me better than anyone. I was going to have to work really hard to keep him from noticing something was up. I slowed my pace and took a breath before entering the clearing.

"Hey Leah!" I heard Seth shout at me and saw him grinning at me. "Have a great morning run?"

"Shut up, runt," I teased.

"Awww come on, Leah…don't be like that," Brady chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Ok, down to business. You know the drill."

"Yeah. Not like we haven't done this a hundred times already." Seth griped, they were walking away to their routes before I remembered what I had to do. What I was dreading doing.

"Oh! Hey guys!" I shouted.

"What?"

"There's someone out there. I found her on patrol to the west about 15 minutes ago. I thought I smelled vampire so I checked it out. It's just a girl painting by the cliffs. Definitely not a leech though, not a strong enough scent. Just in case you pick up her trail."

Seth cocked his head to the side. "Interesting. Ok. Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Then Brady asked the question I was hoping he wouldn't. "What's she look like? Just in case."

I took a breath and tried to conjure up a neutral picture of the girl. Her face swam in my mind, staring toward the trees, those eyes looking right at me, but also right through me.

"Damn!" Brady laughed.

"Shut up, Brady! Have some respect will ya?" I snapped.

"Whoa!" He stepped back. "Defensive much?"

"Relax, Brady. It's just her time of the month!" Seth laughed. I wanted to kill him for that, but honestly he probably covered for me better than even I could have done at that point.

"You better run, mongrel!" I belted and made a move for Seth. He and Brady took off into the woods, their laughter echoing in my mind as I changed back, where my thoughts could be my own again.

**AN: It's short, I know, but at least its fast, right? And there's another one in the works. Please please please review! I love reading them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**IDNOT - I do not own Twilight**

_AN: Sorry this took a while. I needed a couple rewrites. But it's finally ready._

Chapter 3

Closer

What the hell was going on here?

All night I kept wondering about that girl up on the cliffs. All night I kept seeing her face in my dreams. I wondered where she lived, what her name was, if I knew her parents, and why she smelled faintly like a bloodsucker. But the point was I couldn't get her out of my mind.

But I was haunted by worse. Up on the cliffs…I could have sworn what happened matched what I heard from Jared and Quil. And that was simply not possible. Because I wasn't… I mean I'm not, right? Ugh. I just wanted to beat my head against the wall.

Because it was Sunday, I had no patrol. I could have stayed home and laid around all day but I needed to get out of the house and find a way to make my head stop spinning. So instead I got dressed, ate a couple pop tarts and headed down to the beach. As I walked over I saw a couple of the guys throwing a football around. I immediately turned and walked toward the other end of the beach. I wasn't really in the mood for sports, I really wanted to be alone.

I had been walking for over and hour, and had left the main strips of the beach far behind me. I had no idea where I was going until I found myself walking the same trail where I had run into the girl the other day. Gah! What was I doing here? No. No. I was not going to do this. I forced myself to jog back to my house. Running, surprisingly, allowed me to clear my mind. I got home and took a shower and felt much better about myself. Maybe I was just stunned to see her up there instead of a filthy leech. Maybe I just marveled at her appearance because I didn't recognize her. That had to be it.

A week went by and I hadn't seen the girl again. None of the guys had reported seeing anyone on the routes other than the regulars. I was still interested and thought about her from time to time, but it wasn't a big deal. Ok, so it was a huge deal. It was really only from time to time that I could get her off my mind. I didn't know what to do. And I couldn't very well talk to any of the guys about how I thought I had imprinted on another girl. Yeah. That would be just what I needed, to be the lame ex-girlfriend of the pack leader, a freak she-wolf, and then have the pack think I was…gay. Was I gay? I didn't know. But at the same time I couldn't just ignore the situation. She kept featuring in my dreams. I had to find this girl, but I had no clue how.

It was a Thursday morning and I was running my routes when I caught the smell of coconuts. I knew then it was her. I crept as slowly as I could, following my nose, until I saw her walking along the same overgrown trail. I followed her until I was certain, then I circled around and made my way to the overlook where I knew she would end up. I sat in the trees and waited. And waited. And waited. It had been a half hour and she hadn't made it to the cliff. I instantly had this feeling of dread. What if she smelled like a leech because one was stalking her? What if the only reason they didn't attack her already was because I had been following her?

I whirled around and barreled down the trail, and caught her scent at a different fork. She had taken an unexpected turn at the last minute. I turned to follow after her and slowed my pace, steadied my gait, and silenced my footfalls as much as possible. Finally I saw where she was. It was a little glen. Heavily wooded, with shafts of weak sunlight shimmering down through the leaves and mist and reflecting in the water droplets left over from the drizzle. I had to hand it to her; she knew how to pick her landscapes. I crept slowly out of the trees from behind her and sat down next to her.

It didn't take her long to notice my presence. And when she did she fell off her log and let out a blood curdling scream before clamping her hand over her mouth. I cowered down and whined, trying to show her that I was not going to hurt her. She slowly rose, fear in her eyes, but also confusion. She was trying to figure out what I was and probably why a huge vicious wolf the size of a bear wasn't ripping her limb from limb. As she brushed herself off I slowly sat up, perked my ears and thumped my tail on the ground. When I saw the puzzled and amused look on her face I tried to picture how I must look.

Oh my god. I was acting like a dog, sitting and waiting patiently for a treat from its owner. Jeez, if I wasn't careful I would make myself sick.

But it seemed to do the trick. She moved her station down the log, eyeing me as she went. I decided to stay where I was. I picked a spot, laid down and heaved a sigh. And I heard her giggle. I jerked my head up at the sound. She had such a great laugh! It was like a little silver bell that you ring at Christmas, light and musical. I watched her paint for an hour or so before sauntering off to finish my route in time for shift change.

Every time I ran from then on I searched for her. I usually found her once or twice a week, surprising with how often it rained. Mostly she just wore a windbreaker or something, but when the rain was heavier she moved her work just into the mouths of the caves to the northeast, the overhang protecting her canvases from the downpours.

I spent an hour or so with her every day, each time gradually creeping closer to her, until one day I laid down right at her feet and she didn't even flinch. But I wasn't happy with this anymore. I still didn't know anything about her. Every now and then she would ask me what I thought of her painting or a sketch and I would look at it, tilt my head this way and that, and then yip approvingly, but that was pretty much it. I needed to meet this girl. Actually meet her. For real.

_AN: Ok. What do you think? Really interested to hear form you guys, even if you hate it!_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: *IDNOT - I do not own Twilight.* A HUGE thanks to GracelesslyFalling for your words of encouragement and inspiration! It really helped me get this chapter out! And thanks to J.C Jackals as well for reading and reviewing! I appreciate any and all feedback! **

Chapter 4

It Has To Be Today

I had decided that today was going to be the day. Well, to be honest I had been saying that for almost the past week now, but today was definitely the day. I had been on patrol last night and had slept in late this morning after I had gotten home. I was going over to Emily's for lunch and then I had the rest of the day free – free to go look for that girl. It was a sunny day today, so far at least, and that was a good sign. She was always out on sunny days, I smiled to myself as I opened the screen door to enter Sam and Emily's.

Most of the pack was already at the table, except for Quil and Jarred, who were finishing up the late morning rounds. It looked like Emily had been serving up hamburgers and hot dogs for probably the last 30 minutes straight, most of the guys were patting their stomachs and Colin and Brady were debating back and forth on how many of each they had already eaten. Emily looked over at me and smiled briefly before turning her attention back to the stove, where she had more hamburgers waiting to be flipped. I ruffled Seth's hair as I walked past him to take a seat next to Embry.

"Hey!" he complained as he smoothed his hair back out. Embry laughed and punched him in the arm.

"Don't worry dude, nothing she does will make it look any worse!" he crowed. The table roared with laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Mom went a little nuts with the scissors the other day…" he retorted, "It'll look fine a few days."

"I bet I could fix it for you!" Kim piped up cheerfully. She was sitting with the guys waiting for Jarred to show up. She was training to be a beautician and was already halfway done.

Seth paled. "Uh….no thanks. It's really not that big of a deal." He tried to sound nonchalant. I held back my laughter as best I could, but still letting out a small snort. Kim shrank back into her chair, a small pout on her face.

Although Kim was in training, we had all seen her…interesting handy-work on Jarred about a month ago. His hair was all different lengths and stuck out at funny angles. Nothing he did would smooth it out or get it into any kind of a style. He couldn't even pull off the "just rolled out of bed" look. The boys roared over it the first time they saw him. He insisted that it looked fine and demanded that none of us say a word to Kim about it. Of course, Paul couldn't resist, which led to a big fight between the guys – one they still weren't entirely over if truth be told. Kim ended up, after many tears, giving him a buzz cut. It looked hilarious for a couple weeks but was finally back to normal.

Seth looked around the table to the guys and at me, worrying about Kim and what Jarred would say when he got back. He looked back to Kim who was next to tears and finally blurted out "Alright! Alright, you can fix my hair. But I wanna be able to see what you're doing the whole time!"

Kim beamed, "Thank you! You won't regret it, I promise!" she squeeled before bounding upstairs to the bathroom to get scissors and stuff.

The guys all laughed and took turns consoling Seth and patting him on the back for "taking one for the team." I calmly got myself a burger and dressed it how I liked. Ketchup and mustard, two slices of cheese and dug in. I was surprised at how hungry I was given my nerves over trying to find that girl. I was mid bite when Quil and Jarred came bounding in the door with Sam.

I looked away, avoiding Sam's eyes and not wanting to watch his greetings from Emily. It still made me just a little sick. And I could feel everyone's quick subconscious glance in my direction. It was annoying, frankly, being the subject of everyone's pity. Luckily Quil, the goofball that he is, broke the silence with a giant whine.

"Heeeey! What happened to all the FOOD?"

"Whoa! Somebody has been hanging out with a certain 6 year old a little too much, huh?" Jake joked.

"Hey! Claire is very mature for her age, ok?" Quil shot back.

"Then what does that say about you!" Paul guffawed.

Quil ran to give Paul a slap on the back of the head, but he ducked. Then he was running for Quil, ready to tackle him.

"Enough." Sam said. Both boys stopped in their tracks. It hadn't been an alpha command, but it was enough.

"We weren't serious, Sam," Quil mumbled.

"I know. You can wrestle later," Sam said, "In the yard, please."

Embry snickered and Paul shot him a glare.

"For now, we have something to discuss."

All eyes were on Sam. Everyone's heart rate sped up ever so slightly. Paul and Quil took their seats and joined the circle. All attention was on Sam.

"Alright, Jarred. Tell the group what happened," Sam nodded at Jarred.

"Sure. So I was running this morning and smelled a very faint trail of vampire. I turned around and followed it, staying hidden as best as I could. From the undergrowth I looked out onto a clearing and saw a girl. I circled the area, but the smell of vampire was very faint. I could tell she wasn't a vampire, but I'd like to know why she has the lingering smell of one." Jarred finished.

"I agree with Jarred," Sam added. "I know that Leah has seen this girl at least once, and Seth and Brady ran past her on a patrol earlier in the week."

I nodded, as did Seth and Brady.

"She's on our land quite a bit. I think it is time that we find out what her story is and figure out why she is wearing eu de vampire."

"I say we just go ask her!" Colin chimed in.

"Really? You're kidding right?" Jacob's jaw had dropped.

"Well, why not? We aren't gonna find a better source of information on her than herself. The quickest and easiest way to find out what's going on is just to ask."

There was a long heavy silence around the table. Everyone was thinking about what Colin had said. He was right. It would be fast and simple to just ask her. I could feel my chest about to burst open. This was perfect! I could just volunteer and then I would have a pack-sanctioned reason to go befriend her! I opened my mouth to volunteer –

"I'll go." Paul stated simply. Sam looked over at him and nodded.

"What? No!" I practically shouted. The whole table turned and stared at me in confusion. Great…

**AN: OOOOOO...What now? Will this be where the pack finds out? What will their reaction be? Or will Leah be able to find a way around telling anyone? Hehehe Thanks for reading! Please review! I don't care if you love it or hate it - just let me know! Thanx Tata for now :) Kate**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: IDNOT**

** Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, follows and favorites! You guys keep me writing! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Settled

Great. Just great. I had to open my big fat mouth. And now everyone was looking at me with varying degrees of shock and confusion. They were waiting for me to explain. Damn it. Think, Leah, think!

"Oh come on! Really? We are going to send Paul to meet and talk to the new girl? Really? Paul?" I said, stalling as I thought.

"Uh…yeah. Why not?" Paul snapped back.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because a big shirtless guy who looks like he is he is on steroids and could probably eat her confronting her in the woods alone is a little scary! I don't think she would be willing to open up to you - more like call the police!" I finished, nervously giggling at the end.

To my great surprise and relief, Jacob's booming laugh suddenly echoed around the room. Then Quil and Embry joined in. Soon just about everyone was laughing. Except Paul. He was just glaring at me.

"It's ok, Paul. Don't be mad at Leah. I'm sure any of us guys would get the same reaction from a girl alone in the woods." Jarred said, slapping his friend on the back. I gave him a nod, trying to reassure him that's all I meant by it.

"Leah is probably right," Sam said loudly, wiping his eyes from laughing so hard. "We all do look pretty intimidating." He fell silent, thinking again. I had to restrain myself from blurting out right then that I could go. I didn't want to seem too eager. I just needed to be the solution.

"Hey Sam!" Seth piped up, "I have an idea! Why doesn't Leah go? I doubt this girl would be as scared by another girl! They could get to be friends, I'm sure." Seth was practically beaming, clearly pleased with himself. Inside I made a mental note to hug him later.

Sam chuckled. "Why not? You up for that Leah?" he asked.

"Sure," I responded quickly, and returned to eating my burger. "No problem." Inside I was bouncing around like a kid in a fun house at the fair.

"Alright. That takes care of that. Enough business, I'm starved!"

The rest of the guys laughed and went back to their food and jokes. Paul just glared at me. I could tell something was eating him. I was gonna pay for this later, but I couldn't bring myself to care. All I wanted right now was to stick my tongue out at him. Instead I forced another bite of burger in my mouth.

**AN: I'm sorry! I know it's short, but to make it longer it would have needed a time lapse break and it just felt easier to make that a new chapter. I'm hoping the speed of updating will make the shorter chapter easier to deal with! I hope to have the next one ready soon! Please review and let me know what you think! Hate it/Love it or even if you have something you would like to see happen! I'll take any kind of feedback!**

**Kate :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: IDNOT All original characters and plot lines of the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N: Ok. Back again, much sooner than expected. This is definitely thanks to you Taila! (I don't know why it won't allow your full pen name, but it won't!) Thank you for your many reviews and messages and encouragement. This chapter is dedicated to you! Thanks so much! :)**

Chapter 6 - Rustlings

I trudged up the hill through the forest, the sun shining down lightly through the trees. It was days like this that being a wolf was the best. And here I was walking along on two feet instead of four. It sucked. But I couldn't just bound up to the girl as a wolf, phase back right in front of her and introduce myself. And not just because I would then be naked. So instead I was walking along the path that lead to her more frequented hideaways. I came to the fork in the path and had to choose between heading further uphill to the cliffs or turning off into the glade.

I sighed and listened hard, trying to tell where she was. I couldn't hear anything. Though that was unsurprising. It wasn't like painting was exactly a noisy activity. Well, if I walked up to the cliffs and she wasn't there and found I had hiked further uphill for nothing I would hate myself just a teensy bit. Why not take the lazy route and go to the glade first?

Decision made, I turned my feet and continued trudging on. Then a breeze blew up from the glade and I smelled flowers and the slightly acrid, clay-like smell of paint. Yes! That was her! And, bonus, I didn't have to climb the whole hill!

I moved as silently as I possibly could off of the path and into the brush along the outskirts of the clearing. I moved slowly, watching every step, trying not to startle her. And also, if truth be told, wanting to stay out of sight for just a little longer. It was ridiculous to be so anxious about this, but I was. Damn.

There she was. I stared at her from my perch in the bushes on the side. She was wearing a pair of faded wash jeans and a loose cream shirt with a light orange cardigan over top. Her hair was braided along the crown of her head before pulling back neatly into a ponytail. There was an adorable smear of light green paint by her chin, which made me smile. She was clearly focused on her work; her brows were knitted together and she held her head at an amusing angle as she analyzed what to do next.

I inched closer to get a better look at her painting and stepped on a twig. It snapped. Of course it would. She jerked her head in my direction, eyes searching. Shit. Just as I was about to step out there was a rustling across the clearing that drew both her attention and mine.

Then for some unfathomable reason, she giggled. I was stunned.

"You can come out now!" She called over the clearing to the underbrush.

It was now or never. I stepped out from the brush, sweeping a few branches out of my way.

"Ok, ok, you caught me," I said, with my hands raised above my head.

She swung around full circle to stare at me, jaw nearly hitting the forest floor.

"What the?!" She sputtered.

"I'm sorry!" I stammered quickly. "I didn't mean to scare you! I was just taking a walk and I stopped to watch you paint." I finished rather lamely. Boy was I ever screwing this up. She was definitely going to think I was a creeper and avoid me at all costs from now on. Brilliant, Leah.

She gave me a quizzical look before looking around the glade again. She heaved a bit of a sigh and then sat back down on her log. I walked up behind her to look at the painting better.

"Wow…" I breathed. I couldn't help it. This had to be the best painting yet. She was capturing the sunset over the treetops and how the fading light made the leaves turn gold. Everything in the painting just seemed to sparkle.

She turned to me and smiled. "You think so?" She asked softly. All I could do was nod and stare, open-mouthed at the painting. She chuckled. "You can close your mouth now, you know," she said turning back to the painting.

"I wish I could do something like this. It's incredible."

"Mmmhmm," she replied coldly, focusing back on the work. She picked up the bag at her feet and riffled through it, coming up with a paint tube.

"I mean, it isn't even sunset. How can you tell what it should look like right now? Have you been camping out here waiting for sunset over several days or do you-"

"Shh!" She cut me off mid sentence.

"What is it?" I asked, afraid I had offended her. Please say I hadn't!

"Just shut it!" she snapped.

I heard the rustling start again, from the same place as before on the other side of the clearing. Her eyes lit up as she stared intently at the trees on the edge of the glen, searching hopefully.

"Come on," she whispered tenderly. "Come on out." Then a squirrel skittered forward emerging from the bushes, stopping to grab a nut and gnaw on it. She sighed and her shoulders slumped. She looked so crestfallen and it almost hurt me to see her look so down.

"I'm guessing you weren't expecting little Thumper there?" I asked sarcastically.

She stared blankly at me for a moment before bursting into laughter. I smirked, happy to see her so happy, and happier still to be the cause of it.

"No. I wasn't," she said lightly. "And Thumper was a rabbit." She added pointedly, before laughing again. This time I joined her.

I held out my hand, "Leah," I said between laughs.

"Megan," She answered taking my hand.

**A/N: Yay! So now we have officially met this mystery girl! What do you think of this glimpse of her? Please review! I love hearing from you all! Until next update! Kate**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: IDNOT**

**A/N: Alright, next installment is here. This was hard for me to write for some reason, hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! It really means a lot and keeps me inspired!**

Chapter 7 - Secrets

"I thought Thumper was an elephant?" I offered, winking exaggeratedly.

"Uhhh…no. Definitely not," She laughed. "The elephant was Dumbo!"

"Oh yeah…now I remember. With the crazy freakish ears," I held my hands up to my ears and wiggled them, laughing along with Megan. "Yeah. Hated that movie."

"What?! Why?" she asked, looking exasperated.

"For real? That whole movie was like a bad acid trip! Seriously! Who came up with that?" She started laughing even harder at that. My sides hurt from laughing and I was grinning from ear to ear.

Megan let out a sigh, as we finally were able to stop laughing. Then she just stood there and stared up at the sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she said softly.

"Yeah," I answered, but I found myself looking at her instead of the sky. Shit! I quickly turned to look where she was. "Sunsets are always great here this time of year." I quickly added.

"Well…" she trailed off before turning around and grabbing her bag. I watched her as she packed up her paints and brushes and began to fold up the easel.

"What?" she suddenly asked, spinning around to look at me. "Have I got something on my face?"

"Ummmm…I was just wondering how you managed to get all this up here by yourself. And yes, by the way, you do."

"What? Where? Is it a bug?!" She started almost freaking out, waving her arms around and swatting in front of her face. She frowned when I burst out in laughter. "That's not funny. You just made that up!"

"I didn't, I swear!" I laughed. "It's just a bit of paint there on your chin!"

"Oh." She swiped at her face and then giggled. "Well, that was embarrassing…"

"It's ok. But you didn't answer my question. How did you carry all this up here by yourself? You're what? 5'4"? 120 pounds?" I reminded her.

"Oh, well the easel breaks down sort of like tent poles, see?" She said holding up a pole. "Then it will fit in my bag and I just carry the canvas. There. All set." She stood up and swung the bag over her shoulder and picked up the painting.

"Mind if I walk down with you? I need to be heading back anyway."

"Sure. No biggie." She smiled. "I could use some company. As long as you promise not to ruin any more Disney references?" She cocked an eyebrow at me and giggled, turning for the path out of the clearing. I followed quickly, catching up so that we walked side by side. After a few minutes of silence I cleared my throat.

"I haven't seen you around before. You knew to the area?" I asked casually, remembering my duty to the pack.

"Yeah. Mom and I just moved here about 2 months ago," she replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Ah. Gotcha. So, do you have family in the area that you moved to be closer to?" I proded.

"Nope," she said flatly, popping the P.

"Mom got a new job then."

"Nuh-uh." Damn. I was getting nothing out of her.

"Oh, then she got remarried. I see."

"Still no," she stopped mid-stride and turned to face me, "Why is it you just have to know why? Huh?" Her eyes said that she was suddenly very irritated.

"Well…it's just that…nobody moves up here to such a small, rainy, gloomy town just for the hell of it!" I blurted, nervously laughing.

"Ah. I see." She gave a weak little smile and continued walking. "My mom works in marketing and graphic design. All she needs is a phone and a computer to do her job, her and my dad have been married for 26 years and my grandparents live in Idaho and Wisconsin," she rattled off. "As for the reason we moved here, I'd rather not tell a perfect stranger if you don't mind." She nearly snapped.

"Sorry…" I muttered. "I really didn't mean to-"

"I know," she softened. "It's ok."

We walked in awkward silence the rest of the way back to the beach. Megan shivered a bit in the breeze blowing in off the water.

"Well, that's my car there," she pointed to a beat up black Ford. "Thanks for the company. See you round." She said politely before crossing to her car, placing her painting gently in the back seat, and getting in.

"See you, Megan!" I yelled after her. I waved as she threw the car into reverse and drove away, not sparing me a second glance. I sighed as I felt my heart drop.

**A/N: Alright, there we are. What do we think now that we have seen more of Megan? What is the pack going to think when Leah reports in? As always I invite you to review! I love hearing your thoughts, ideas and reactions! Thanks for reading! Til next update! Kate**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry this has taken so long! Thanks, Taila, for getting on to me about it! I've had a really bad case of writer's block lately, not to mention everything else that' been going on in my life. Finally, here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 8 - Worry Wart

I sat on the log that rested at the end of the parking space and stared out at the beach and the waves. It was at least an hour before I finally stood up, brushed myself off and headed home. I had blown it. She was gone, and from the way things ended I doubted she would ever want to see me again. And on top of that, I had to report the whole thing to Sam and the pack. Most of the day was fine, but what Sam was going to care about…well that was another story.

I pushed open the front door and walked in.

"You're in trouble!" Seth cat-called from the living room. I rolled my eyes and turned into the kitchen to see Mom standing by the sink, hand on her hip.

"And just where have you been?" she asked firmly. "It's 8:30. Did you know that? I expected you home for dinner. We waited for an hour."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"I got no phone call or anything. I called Sam and Emily's to see if you were eating over there tonight. And guess what? They hadn't seen or heard from you since lunch time!"

"I know mom! I'm sorry, ok? I was out walking and I met a girl up there hiking and I helped her find her way back, ok? I was trying to be a good person. I lost track of time or I would have called!" I almost yelled. I hated when I got the third degree from her.

"I just…." Her voice caught in her throat and I looked up to see her nearly crying.

"Mom? I'm ok! I'm fine! Look!" I spun around in front of her.

"I know, I know. I must sound crazy. I just, I worry about you and Seth so much. Now that I know everything…I'm just still not used to it. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you." She pulled me into a hug. I stood there and let her hold me, knowing that's what she needed. "I'm sorry I got so angry."

"I know, Mom. I'm sorry I scared you like that. I didn't mean to." I whispered into her hair. She let me go after an extra tight squeeze and gestured to the microwave.

"Saved you some dinner. Just heat it back up. And take care of your own dishes, ok? I already finished the rest."

"Least I can do, right?" I smiled. She smiled back, kissed me on the cheek and left, heading toward her room.

I sighed and pressed the buttons on the microwave, giving it a minute and thirty seconds to reheat. Mom. It had only been a couple years since Dad passed. She was doing surprisingly well all things considered. After his death she took over his council seat and learned the truth about the pack and vampires and everything. That had been quite the shock. Those first few weeks were awful. But eventually, as everything sunk in, it made things a bit easier at home, with her now understanding where Seth and I were going all the time and why we were so tired. But every now and then….worry and stress got the best of her.

I heard the food in the microwave start crackling and I stopped it with 12 seconds left. I grabbed a can of Pepsi out of the fridge and carried it and my plate into the living room to eat.

**A/N: I know, I know. It's really short and mostly fluff, but it just felt like a needed transition. Next chapter is halfway done and it should be done in the next few days at the most! Thanks for bearing with me! And thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! It means so much! See ya soon! Kate**

**By the way! I have added a poll to my profile about a possible audio "book" version of this story! Please go to my profile and vote!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I.D.N.O.T.**

**A/N: I am so so so so so unimaginably and incredibly sorry that this has taken me so long! I had a friend's wedding that I was working on and after the wedding was over I got sick and didn't feel like doing anything, much less writing. So I am back, finally and I am proud to announce that for being so patient and waiting you get not 1 but 2 chapters! YAY!**

Chapter 9 - Wink, Wink, Nudge, Punch

I sat on the far end of the couch from Seth, plate on my lap, and started eating.

"Shit!" I gasped as the overheated food seared my tongue. I quickly dropped the spaghetti noodles back onto my plate and reached for my Pepsi.

"Don't let mom catch you saying that!" Seth chuckled.

"Yeah? And what exactly is she gonna do? I'm gonna be twenty in two months," I retorted as I blew on my next bite. Seth just rolled his eyes before returning to his wrestling show. We sat in relative silence as I finished my food. I got up and took my plate into the kitchen and put it in the dishwasher like I promised.

"Hey! Grab me a soda will ya?" Seth called from the living room. I groaned, but grabbed him one out of the fridge anyway.

"Think fast!" I said as soon as I was in range and tossed him the soda.

"Hey!" Seth objected, though still managed to catch the can. "Now I'm gonna have to wait to open it. Thanks a bunch."

"You'll get over it," I laughed, ruffling his hair as I passed by. "Kim actually did a pretty good job fixing your hair."

"Yep!" Seth beamed. I laughed at how clearly relieved he was.

I sat back down on the couch next to Seth and turned my attention to the television. It wasn't until the commercial break that I noticed Seth was basically staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"So?"

"So what?"

"How did it go?" he said, practically singing the question. He wiggled his eyebrows expectantly. I sighed before responding, which made Seth cock his head slightly to the side.

"It went pretty well I guess," I mumbled. "I mean, I officially met her and all. Her name is Megan. She moved here with her mom. She is an incredible painter. And I mean incredible." I trailed off at that point, half lost in thought about her painting and half hoping he would leave it there. Which, of course, he did not.

"And what else? Why is she here?" He pushed.

"Well…that's the bad part." I breathed. "She wouldn't tell me. She actually got pretty defensive when I asked about that. I made several guesses, but she brushed them all off and basically told me to quit asking." I explained.

"Oh." Seth said quietly and looked away.

"Yeah." I replied flatly. A couple moments of silence passed by before Seth piped up again.

"Though it was just the first time you met her, the first time she ever even saw you, so I guess that's not too unusual." Seth cheered up. I looked at the bright, hopeful expression on his face and pulled him into a hug.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Seth squirmed away from me. "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" He exclaimed.

"Oh shut up!" I laughed, punching him lightly on the arm.

"No, but seriously. What was that for?"

"For always seeing the bright side of things. I swear, Seth, you could find a silver lining in a black hole. I don't tell you enough how much I appreciate that. I love you, little brother." He cracked a huge grin at that.

"Can I get that on tape?" He asked, leaning in.

"Don't push it."

"Seriously, though. Thanks. I love you too, Leah." He reached over for another hug. Instead of hugging him again I smacked him with one of the throw pillows on the couch.

"I said don't push it, you sap!" We both laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

I finished my soda and got up to go take a shower before bed. I was halfway down the hall when Seth called out to me.

"Hey, Leah!"

"Yeah?" I said, turning.

"So when are you gonna see her again?" He asked.

I sighed and kept on down the hall, not answering him and ignoring his calling after me.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following and everything. Please keep letting me know what you think. I really enjoy hearing from you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I.D.N.O.T.**

Chapter 10 - Dream A Little Dream

I moved like a zombie through the motions of my shower. Shampoo, conditioner, soap, rinse out hair, shave, dry off, pajamas on, wash face, brush teeth, brush hair. I hardly remembered the events that led me to my bed. I was on autopilot, trying in vain to keep my mind off of Megan and Seth's looming question. The question I had no answer to, the one that ate away at me. When was I going to see her again?

I fell asleep around 1 a.m. after hours of tossing and turning while imagining different scenarios where I ran into her again, each more unlikely than the one before. When I finally fell asleep I was plagued with haunting dreams.

I was alone walking through the forest on a sunny day. There was a cool breeze blowing through the trees. I reached the cliffs and sat looking out at the waves. I must have dozed off sitting in the sun because when I next looked around the skies were suddenly dark and a raindrop hit my face. Then another and another and another. Thunder rumbled and I could see lighting flash in the clouds out over the water. I got up quickly and started back home. I could see my front door when the howl rang out. I spun around, searching for the pack mate in trouble. The howl rang out again, with a definite note of fear. I ran to the northwest, phasing on the go. I searched my mind for a familiar presence but found none. There was a strange wordless presence in my mind, reaching out for help. Whoever it was was scarred, alone and lost. I pressed myself forward with everything I had, the howls getting louder and louder until I could hear the whines and whimpers too.

The wind was whipping through the trees like a razor, leaves were flying all around. Thunder rumbled louder and louder and lighting was lighting up the sky brighter than a full moon ever could. The clouds in the sky were almost a sickly green and the effect of the lighting made the whole world seem twisted and unnatural. I heard a yelp to my left as a huge lighting strike connected with the ground. I turned sharply and howled as I ran, hoping to tell them I was on my way. I passed through a thick patch of trees and brambles, ignoring the thorns pricking my side, only to stop short just in front of a huge chasm broken in the ground. I stared down into the dark abyss and saw nothing, just endless black. Another desperate howl rang out. It was coming from just across the chasm. I had to get there! I had no idea who was out there or even if I knew them at all, but I felt drawn. It was my job to help. I was duty-bound to help. They needed me. And I needed them. I didn't know why, but I knew it somehow.

I backed up and sprinted toward the abyss, jumping at the last possible second. I was flying over the abyss. No, I was falling! I wasn't gonna make it! I reached out as far as I could and managed to just get my claws and front paws on the far edge of the cliff. I clawed at the wet, muddy ground but couldn't find any purchase. Lighting flashed, turning the sky a haunting purple, and two yelps rang out one after the other. I clawed at the edge of the cliff and shoved with my back feet, kicking furiously to propel myself up the chasm wall. I was up! I looked around, seeing no one. I yipped and whined and listened for a response. I could just barely hear shallow ragged breathing to the right. I ran into a grove of close trees, expecting to see a scared wolf, but finding instead a girl huddled at the base of a tree with her back to me.

I walked gently over to her. She was drenched from head to toe, her hair in black wet strands, sticking to her face and neck. I whimpered softly and laid down next to her, curling around her body. She turned into my warmth and I saw her face. It was Megan! She was crying fitfully, sobbing and gasping for air. She knotted her hands in my fur and smiled. She opened her eyes, and screamed bloody murder.

I woke with a start, as a stroke of lighting lit the sky, realizing that I was the one screaming.

**A/N: Alright! So that's it for now! Sorry, but now you have to wait some more. I SWEAR that it won't be anywhere as long this time! Double, triple pinky swear! Please feel free to let me know what you think, even if you think this is junk! I don't care what you have to say, be it speculations, compliments, or something you would like to see happen - I love reading them! Until next time! Kate 3**


End file.
